Bang Bang Bang
by GottaDreamBigTime
Summary: Kogan Song fic. Pairings: Kogan past couple Kames


A/N I luv bang bang bang by Selena Gomez and I luv Big Time Rush so for me this is perfect ;D Written in Kendall's POV DISCLAIMER!: I do not own BTR D: , Selena Gomez, Or Bang Bang Bang oh or MTV

I went back to the PalmWoods with my new boyfriend Logan.

I was really hoping James would not be home but he was.

Logan looked worried because he was afraid him and James wouldn't be friends anymore.

I smirked remebering the song that had just been on in the car; Bang Bang Bang By Selena Gomez.

Oddly enough it related to me more than any song ever has.

Yes Logan was a model only for a week but still, and James is the one who is obsessed with his looks and what

everyone else thinks, Logan was the one who was shy and cared about being smart.

_ My New boy used to be a model,_  
><em> he looks way better than you, he looks way better than you<em>

James glared at Logan the whole time.

"Lets go back to the pool." Logan whispered in my ear.

I nodded and we walked out the door to apartment 2J and to the pool.

"I love you Kendall" Logan smiled

"Save it for James." I said seriously.

He frowned "Kidding!I'm kidding Logie!" I laughed and he smiled.

_ My New boy gets it how to get me,_  
><em> his love is deeper you know he's a real keeper you know<em>  
><em> Bang Bang Bang I'm breaking in stealin' all my love back givin' it to him<em>

I remembered the party last week; Logan had been hitting on me that night

and I just went with it because James was all 'buddy buddy' with Jett.

That was the night I broke up with James and guess who he cried to? Jett! Jett effing Stetson!

_Bang bang bang this time I win!_  
><em> thought your love was all that until I let him in <em>  
><em> you're gonna be the one you're gonna be the one you're gonna be the one you're gonna be the one <em>  
><em> that's hoping you're gonna be the one you're gonna be the one<em>  
><em> when I'm done havin fun you're gonna be the one that's broken<em>

Logan jumped into the pool. I don't mean to sound so shallow but he was hot.

If James were'nt in the apartment... WOAH KENDALL! No bad Kendall!

"You coming in?" Logan asked me

"Sure Logie" He smiled at my nickname for him.

I jumped in the pool. I remembered a couple of days ago when Logan out-swagged James.

James is such a dork sometimes. Logan was hotter than usual when he wore those clothes.

KENDALL STOP IT! I shouted in my head trying to shake away the dirty thoughts.

_ My new boy knows the way I want it ( ;_  
><em> He's got more swagger than you he's got more swagger than you do.<em>

***LATER***

We walked back to the apartment. Logan put his arm around my waist,

#$%^ he is adorable. He always has a protective arm around my waist when we are

in public. Unlike James who was too superficial to let people know he was gay.

"I love you Logan." I smiled

"I love you too Kendall" He hugged me.

_My new boy really likes to flaunt this,_  
><em> He's not hiding me you know he's showing me off you know oh<em>  
><em> Bang bang bang I'm breakin in stealing all my love back giving it to him<em>

When we walked into the apartment we heard disturbing noises coming from James and Carlos' shared room.

"Eww." Logan said

"Lets listen to music" I said turning on MTV top something count down.

I turned it way up and Bang bang bang came on. I laughed and Logan thought I was insane.

_Bang bang bang this time I win thought your love was all that until I let him in._  
><em> you're gonna be the one x4 that's mopin you're gonna be the one x2 <em>  
><em> when I'm done havin fun you're gonna be the one that's broken<em>

The song ended.

"I kinda like this song." Logan confessed

"Pfft. I don't... I love it." I frowned.

Logan laughed it was a commercial now and we could once again hear the

disterbing noises.

The music came back on and James walked out of his and Carlos' room and into the shower.

He smirked at me and someone ran past us and out the door.

_I hope you slip and fall and trip on my heart _  
><em> just lay there alone yeah you got what you wanted<em>

James was having a shower so Logan and I ran into our room

_On your hands and knees gasping for air gasping for me_

xXxXxXx

James glared at us later. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me over by the swirly slide.

"I want you back." he whined

"No!" I laughed.

"Please!" James begged.

"I'll wait for you." He said as I walked to the couch.

_Baby don't hold your breath I've moved on to the next... oh whoaa! on to the next one on to the next one x2_  
><em> Bang bang bang I'm breakin in stealin all my love back giving it to him <em>  
><em> Bang bang bang this time I win I thought your love was all that until I let him in <em>  
><em> you're gonna be the one x4 that's moping<em>

I love my Logie that's how its gonna stay.

James is just ... argh! Never mind.

_you're gonna be the one x4 when I'm done havin fun you're gonna be the one that's broken _  
><em> Bang bang bang I'm breakin in stealin all my love back giving it to him <em>  
><em> Bang bang bang this time I win I thought your love was all that until I let him in<em>

**Yeah with the line : Gasping for air gasping for me do ya see what I did there ;) yeah if you don't get it ask someone with a dirty mind :S yeah so bye I hope you enjoyed my 2nd Kogan song fic :) 3 Kogan 4 Life!**


End file.
